


И живые позавидуют мертвым

by fandom Star Wars 2020 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ФБ 2020: Спецквест SCP-1692 (Вернувшиеся иными) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%202020
Summary: До государственного переворота зомбиапокалипсис часто показывали в кино. Все эти фильмы объединяла тупость мертвых стад, а живые герои побеждали за счет смекалки. Никто и представить не мог, что зомбиапокалипсис действительно случится и будет совсем другим.
Series: ФБ 2020: Спецквест SCP-1692 (Вернувшиеся иными) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920943
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Star Wars 2020: Спецквест





	И живые позавидуют мертвым

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: SCP-1692 - Вернувшиеся иными
> 
> Автор: Jaren Ral

Рей поправила респиратор, чтоб плотнее прилегал к лицу. На ее счастье, столицу еще со вчерашнего вечера накрыло душным смогом от горящих торфяников, и все поголовно ходили в респираторах или хотя бы масках с фильтрами. Только у военных из-под шлемов виднелись бледные подбородки — мертвецам маски не нужны.

До государственного переворота зомбиапокалипсис часто показывали в кино. Неважно, кто захватывал опустевшие мегаполисы — вялые, разлагающиеся, вечно голодные мертвецы или быстрые, кровожадные, чудовищные гули. Все эти фильмы объединяла тупость мертвых стад, а живые герои побеждали за счет смекалки. Никто и представить не мог, что зомбиапокалипсис действительно случится и будет совсем другим.

Рей хорошо помнила, как это было. Просто ее соседям однажды пришло извещение на гербовой бумаге. Их единственный сын Бен погиб при исполнении на далеком жарком континенте и завещал свое тело науке. Даже хоронить было нечего.

Соседи оплакали сына, символически сожгли локон его волос и крестильную сорочку и поставили урну с прахом в фамильный склеп. Горе будто пригнуло их к земле, они перестали улыбаться и жили затворниками в своем доме. Рей, когда узнала, плакала весь день, но постеснялась к ним пойти. Ведь она могла бы стать частью их семьи…

Бен любил Рей несмотря на разницу в возрасте. А она… он ей нравился, но Рей считала себя пацифисткой и спорила с Беном обо всем до хрипоты. Она ненавидела консерваторов, капитализм, белое превосходство, войны за ресурсы. А Бен служил в армии и называл себя патриотом. Одного этого было достаточно, чтоб превратить его жизнь в ад, поэтому на соседских вечеринках их сажали подальше. Но Рей все равно наскакивала на этого высокого мрачного увальня и обвиняла, обвиняла, обвиняла… А Бен обычно отмалчивался, хотя иногда отвечал едким сарказмом, чем провоцировал новый обвинительный монолог на свою лохматую голову.

В ночь перед отъездом он пришел к дому Рей, попросил дедушку позвать ее. Она так удивилась, что соизволила выйти наружу, в туманную прохладу. Бен печально смотрел снизу вверх на нее, стоявшую на крыльце. Тяжелые черные локоны его отросших за лето волос намокли от сырости.

— В армии разве не стригут под ноль? — выпалила Рей, пытаясь скрыть смущение, и скрестила руки на груди.

— Там, где я служу — нет, — Бен смешно мотнул головой. — Рей, я хотел…

Рей была готова перебить его очередной остротой, но что-то ее сдержало. Она выразительно приподняла бровь, мол, говори и проваливай.

— Я люблю тебя, — с каким-то мучением в голосе выдохнул Бен. — Выходи за меня замуж…

— Ты с ума сошел? — вопросила Рей. Хотела высокомерно, но покраснела при этом как сумасшедшая. — Как тебе только в голову пришло, что я…

— Ясно, — перебил Бен. — Доброй ночи, Рей.

Он дергано развернулся и ушел в туман, не реагируя на ее окрики. Рей даже бросилась догонять, но хлопнула калитка, и она остановилась. Ну догонит она этого дурака, и что дальше? Замуж за белого угнетателя она точно не хотела. На следующий день она узнала, что Бен улетел в очередную миссию, как это называл его отец. А еще через два месяца Бен погиб, и Рей горько плакала на своей кухоньке.

Она понимала: это просто ее психика пытается справиться с неприятным фактом, что все люди смертны. Но в голову лезли непрошеные воспоминания, как Бен снимал котенка соседской девочки с дерева, носил продукты слепой старушке, как он молчал, поджав губы в ответ на оскорбления, которыми Рей его осыпала… Может, он был не так уж плох. Какая теперь разница? Надо оплакать и жить дальше.

Разница, тем не менее, была — и весьма существенная. Через год Бен вернулся.

Рей не слишком хорошо разбиралась в естественных науках, у нее был диплом бакалавра-гуманитария. Поэтому она так и не смогла сама понять суть правительственного эксперимента. Вроде бы военным давали вакцину некоего вируса, который в случае смерти типа консервировал клетки мозга, и их можно было в течение суток «перезапустить». Конечно, если голова вообще осталась целой. И Бен, поймавший несколько пуль в зазор между бронежилетом и шлемом, стал одним из первых «перезапущенных».

Год ему восстанавливали двигательные функции и память. Вернули все — кроме души. Точнее Рей не могла бы описать свои ощущения, когда взглянула однажды в окно и увидела его там — бледное лицо в сумерках, волосы касаются плеч, глаза голодно отсвечивают. Она закричала, видение исчезло, а наутро оказалось правдой.

Бен во всем был подобен себе живому. Сложный химический коктейль в венах и артериях даже регулировал тепло его тела. Обезумевшие за этот год от горя родители были счастливы, остальные скорее шокированы. Но Бен всем сказал, что произошла ошибка и он просто был тяжело ранен. Этого городку хватило, чтоб перестать сплетничать.

То тут, то там в стране появлялись и другие «перезапущенные». Но никто из них не бросался на людей. Они ели свою особую кормосмесь и вели себя тихо.

Рей бы еще поизучала Бена, но он больше не появлялся на вечеринках соседей. Спорить было не с кем и не о чем.

Однажды Рей участвовала в несанкционированном городском митинге — протестовала против полицейского произвола. Вопиющий случай полицейского насилия над безоружным фальшивомонетчиком произошел в столице, там же и продолжались несколько дней протесты. А на их сонный городок нашлась всего-то пара десятков активистов.

Полиция решила разогнать их жестко, Рей едва не получила дубинкой по голове. Кто-то выдернул ее из заварушки и потащил в ближайший переулок. Прижал к порядком выщербленной кирпичной стене — и Рей с удивлением узнала Бена, хоть он и повязал нижнюю часть лица шарфом.

— Отпусти, громила! — возмутилась она.

— Рей. Это очень важно. Пожалуйста, выслушай, — начал Бен, стаскивая шарф.

Его зрачки нехарактерно расширились, заполнив до краев золотисто-коричневую радужку, вычернив взгляд. Руки были теплыми, но тело — будто каменное.

— Отвали, мертвец, — Рей презрительно задрала нос.

— Дальше будет хуже, — Бен кивнул в сторону площади, где, судя по звукам, творилось побоище. — И только я смогу тебя защитить. Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс!

— Я не выйду за тебя замуж, даже если ты последним на земле мужчиной останешься! — рассердилась Рей.

— Я не об этом… — Явно разозленный, Бен отпустил ее. — А впрочем, как пожелаешь!

И он снова ушел. Причем на площади его никто не тронул. Но благодаря ему Рей ночевала дома, а не в тюремной камере.

На следующий день она решила, что поговорит с Беном и обозначит свою позицию раз и навсегда. Вот только Бен исчез, и даже родители не могли сказать, куда он уехал. Вроде как теперь он их не предупреждал.

А потом власть начала закручивать гайки. Комендантский час, электронные браслеты, пропуски на выезд из города — и наконец переворот, устроенный военными мертвецами. Эти не боялись смерти и не жалели живых. Поэтому вся власть в стране перешла к диктатору без лица — он не показывался народу. А правой рукой диктатора стал Бен, только теперь его называли иначе. Границы закрыли, глобальную сеть заблокировали. И все, кто желал стать частью властной иерархии, теперь должны были пройти процедуру «перезапуска» добровольно. Отныне страна принадлежала мертвым.

Первым делом Бен прислал за ней группу захвата. Рей чудом удалось ускользнуть. Она поняла, что мертвец не избавился от страсти к ней, и ей не жить на свободе. Но Рей была не робкого десятка и не хотела сдаваться. Она пробралась прямо в дом Бена, стащила у его матери банковскую карточку и сняла немного наличности. Сумела оформить пропуск на другого человека и решила ехать в столицу — прятаться под носом у диктатора и его бешеного пса показалось ей отличной идеей. А смог, благодаря которому на улицах остались лишь равнодушные мертвецы и ничего не было видно уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Рей и вовсе посчитала своей удачей. Еще посмотрим, чья возьмет.


End file.
